


Missing Blue

by Bluelion_mcclain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I hate Lotor, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lancelot - Freeform, Langst, Lotor and Lance - Freeform, M/M, Sad Keith (Voltron), klance, klancelot, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelion_mcclain/pseuds/Bluelion_mcclain
Summary: After Voltron defeats Zarkon they all think they've won, until they get a video from the heir to the throne threatening the blue paladins life.In an attempt to try an save him the red paladin is taken as well, and the heir to the throne has intentions for both of them that neither can comprehend..





	1. No Escape

"Great job everybody." Shiro says over the com, the obvious joy in his tone. "I can't believe we finally did it!" Pidge yells pumping her fist in the air in sync with Hunk. "Zarkons gone, wow." Keith says evidently tired. "w-w-we did it.......g-g-great job e-e-e-everyone, y-y-yay...." Lance nearly whispers as his weak voice fades. In that moment they all turn and face Blue. Her side had been squished in and there were dents everywhere. Her body looked so lifeless floating through the darkness of space. "Lance!?" Hunk almost shouted, "Lance what happened?" "I-i thinnk I w-a-s shot.." He said quietly. "W-w-we have to do something! Now!" Hunk said beginning to tear up. "We will Hunk we...." Shiro was then cut off by a blood curdling scream and then all was silent. The sound of footsteps echoing through blue nearly caused Keith to have a hear attack.

"Lance! Who's in there? Lance!" All of a sudden a live video appeared on all the lion's dashboards.

A tall, lanky figure with soft white hair and a purple tinge sat in the cockpit of the blue lion. "Dear paladins, it's so nice to finally meet you all. My name is Prince Lotor heir to the Galran throne. At the moment I'am not looking for a fight of greater goods, I'am simply hear to claim what is rightfully mine." He finished with a small smirk that put Keith on edge. He almost as annoying as Lance. Almost. Shiro interrupted his train of thought with a retort back at the white haired freak. "If you want the blue lion take it, but give us back our paladin!" Shiro was obviously mad about the whole thing, although he was willing to give up Blue for Lance. Lotor cackled in reply,"I don't want the blue lion, I want the blue PALADIN,"

He smiled as shook his head,"I thought you may have been smarter than that, have known your teammate better than that. But alas he did tell me he was neglected on the team." he trailed a dazed look on his face.

"What are you talking about, we love Lance!" 

Hunk spat on the verge of tears. Keith could tell he was genuinely scared. The man tilted his face back towards the camera,"Well, I would say a few ticks ago I received a message from the blue paladin, just before I targeted the black lion to take into my custody," Shiro's face turned pale,"he told me if I was to take anyone it was to be him, as he stated he was the weakest link and had no place on the team. Over course I was not influenced right away and weighed my options. Even though black is the head of Voltron, I was more interested in a human willing to succumb under my power, so the choice was simple. Blue it was." His mouth began to turn up at the corners, while the video panned downward as Lotor and the soldiers behind him began to inspect the lion.

Everyone was dead silent. Lance lay on the floor, his arm at an unnatural angle, his face pale, and a gash down the side of his leg cut in a jagged angle with a small stream of blood running down the side. Keith began to panic. He knew they couldn't just sit there and do nothing while Lance was captured by Loiter or Lotr or whatever his name was.

"Guys we have to save Lance, just look at him." Hunk was paralyzed in fear, Pidge was weeping softly, and Keith was pretty sure that Shiro's PTSD was kicking in again. Keith knew what he had to do as he unbuckled himself from his seat. Red opened up as Keith jumped out the back. He was about to start heading over before he saw all the other paladins out of their lions as well. He heard Shiro say,

"Okay guys, time to get back Lance."

Keith was the first over to the blue lion and inside almost immediately until he saw Lance and froze up the other paladins straggling behind him. Keith rushed to Lance's side and knelled down next to him. "Lance? Lance? Are you OK?" Lance merely let out a squeak. "Get...out of...here...Keith. It's a....trap..."

Keith was more than angry at Lance if he thought they they were going to leave him behind. "I can't move K-k-eith, go...now." All of a sudden in the black corner of the lion a devilish smile appeared as the figure from the video feed appeared, with a sword in hand. "Hello, and goodbye paladins of Voltron."


	2. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins battle it out with Lotor on the blue lion, until Lance are Keith are taken.

Lance sat unmoving slumped against the cold metal wall of his lion. He watched as Lotor ran toward Keith. He watched as Shiro's hand began to light up as he joined in the battle. He watched as Keith was thrown aside and Shiro was shoved to the ground. Each move pained him so much he could barley breathe normally, so when Lotor bent down to pick him up he cried out in pain.

Lance had all of a sudden wondered where Pidge and Hunk were as they began to move out of the lion.

He spotted Pidge curled in on herself on the floor crying and Hunk sat next to her squeezing her tightly. Lance then locked eyes with Pidge as for a moment he could see the fury building up inside her while she shakily stood, Hunk following her actions. Keith too, on wobbly legs, begun to stand, giving Shiro a hand. Lotor then sneered," Well, well, well. It seems that all the paladins would prefer to die rather than give up their weak link. How touching, although quite stupid if I may add." Lotor then looked straight towards Keith and added, "Oh, red paladin, I would also prefer if you joined us as well.

I think it would be nice to have more company with us, don't you say blue paladin? He specifically told me to make sure that you were not injured, but I would not mind going back on his word." he chuckled and threw a small, shiny dagger near Keith's leg creating a deep wound and preventing him form walking.

Keith staggered over in pain, as he held his hands to his leg, blood oozing through the gaps in his fingers. Shiro knelt over and put a hand on Keith's back, trying to inspect the wound further. Pidge then piped up, having been quiet the entire time. "Let Lance go! You've

stolen one brother from me already, I won't let you take a second one." She then shot towards Lotor, bayard in hand, while he stood there with a small smirk plastered across his face. Keith knew what was going to happen all too well. "Pidge! No!" he shouted, but it was too late. Lotor's hand had met Pidge's face and she was flung backwards into the dense metal. Hunk rushed over to her and swaddled her in his huge arms, trying to comfort the small girl. When Lance saw Pidge flailing backwards something erupted in him, like big protective brother was snapped on inside him. He realized that he hadn't had that on for a while."NO! No, you said no one was going to get hurt!" Lance flung himself from Lotor's grasp and face planted onto the floor.

The humming in his head was only a side note.

At that point all he needed to do was get to Pidge. His frantic painful struggle must have been pleasure to Lotor's eyes because he threw his head back and cackled. He kicked Lance in the pit of his stomach and retorted,

"When have you ever trusted a Galra's word?"

Keith glared and Lotor and began to reach for Lance. "I trust Keith." Lance added, and then crippled into a ball on the ground, "Just take me away now, don't h-h-hurt any..one else." He practically panted out. Nodding slightly Lotor thrust Lance onto his back, in a way that looked most definitely uncomfortable. Keith was then being dragged along with the two, when Lance finally noticed he went mad. He began muttering in Spanish and telling Lotor to let go of Keith. "Lo dejó ir! Let go of him! Me dijiste que nadie iba a salir herido! You liar!" He then struck Lotor in the face with a slap only as powerful as he was feeling, and for Lance that was below zero. Astonished Lotor looked up at him and then threw him against the ground hard.

A pool of blood began to drip from his head.

"You think that you can simply get away with that child?" Obviously Lotor was without words, as he was to surprised by what happened. He expected humans to way easier. "Lance!," Keith had crawled over the Lance and layed down beside him," Wake up Lance!" Lotor then shoved Keith out of the way and began kicking Lance in the stomach. "NO!" Pidge yelled leaping for him, but being pushed away by Lotor.

Hunk held onto her and began ferociously crying. He knew there was little that he could do. " As I have noticed you humans are difficult to break, and not to mention annoying. So, I have a plan to make everything alright." With a snap of his fingers he dispersed in a puff of smoke with both Lance and Keith. Shiro sat quietly straing into the distance.

  _When did things get so out of hand? Why couldn't I protect them? Why Am I there leader!?_

Then, for the first time in years, Shiro, the amazing pilot, skilled engineer, friend to all, up lifter of spirits cried. For the first time in years Shiro felt scared and helpless. The pilot who faced the Galra's torture and beatings, the lost pilot of the Kerburos mission cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any spelling errors, my bad. Thanks for reading and leaving kudos. Sorry for another short chapter, I'll try to make them longer.


	3. Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith wake up on Lotor's ship while Keith worries about Lance, as he tries to keep the little sanity he has left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos guys, there really appreciated. This one is definitely longer than the rest and I really hope you enjoy it. If you have any ideas for what should happen next hit me up in the comments and I'll get back to you. Thank you so much! :)

Lance woke up with the worst throbbing in his head that he had ever experienced in his life. He looked around the small room that he was enclosed in. Purple colored the walls, and he noticed a small barred window on the door of the cell with little light streaming through. He was on Lotor's ship, that much was obvious. He began a full inspection of the room until his head began to throb again. "Ugh...mi cabeza.." He grabbed his head with both hands and winced almost in sync with the throbbing in his head. He then became as stiff as a board when he heard a shuffling sound to his right. He cocked his head to the side and stared into the utter darkness that engulfed the figure from his view. He then remembered Keith being dragged along with him and Lotor to the ship. He panicked. Slightly.

"Keith? No.... no that's not Keith. Right?" Lance wanted to believe with all his might that that wasn't Keith. Keith was at the castle, with Allura and Coran, he was safe.

Safe.

Lance found that safe was no longer and appropriate word on daily basis anymore. More like 'out of harms way for a short period of time'. 

He was pulled out of his daze when he heard the one voice he was dreading. "Lance? It's me, Keith." Lance felt his heart drop in his chest. Keith had come with him. "Where are we?" He asked, looking confused.  _Where are we? Hell, were in hell._ Although Lance was contemplating weather or not to say this, he chose to not darken the mood further. He went with a less dark approach to the subject.

"Probably Lotor's ship. How we got here I have no idea." Lance then saw Keith's leg out of the corner of his eye. He then remembered the dagger that Lotor threw at Keith's leg creating a huge gash down the side, although it looked a lot better now. Still swollen, but better. 

Getting up hesitantly Keith staggered over to Lance and plopped down next to him, his breathing in exasperated pants. All of a sudden Lance felt a surge of anger flush through him as he looked at Keith.  _ Why is he even here?  _

"Keith, why are you even here? I know how good of a fighter you are, you could of easily taken that guy out, but you didn't Keith! Keith!" Lance nearly shouted, his voice raspy. The question for a moment seemed to process with Keith until he looked up and glared at Lance. Then quickly he dropped his head in a look of defeat and gazed at the ground. Lance was astonished by this action. Keith never acted defeated, especially around Lance. He began so quietly that Lance leaned in slightly to hear him. 

"I....I couldn't let you go alone. Shiro was out of it, Pidge was bawling, and Hunk was being, well Hunk. Not alone Lance....I couldn't let you be alone. I have feelings for y-"

He was cutoff by the cell door abruptly opening with a clang that echoed of the walls of the lonely ship. The two boys gazed up at the tall figure lining the doorway. They both knew who it was.

"You...." Keith glared towards Lotor with a sneer. Lotor simply smiled and walked over to Keith, his hands still behind his back, which was a good thing. 

"Ahhh...red paladin. As hot-headed as ever I see. How quaint..." He hissed through clenched teeth, and then made his way over to Lance and bent down, taking his face between his hand. "And blue paladin, your beauty exceeds you every time we meet. I must ask of your name." 

Hesitantly Lance muster up all his courage and spat out, "L-l-lance..." He paused and awaited Lotor's next actions. "Lance, very well." Lotor then stood up swiftly and walked out of the room in a beautiful stride, the door slamming shut behind him.

Lance was paralyzed in fear.

He had no idea what just happened, and was utterly confused. So, he did the only thing he could think of.

He cried.

Hot tears blurred his vision, and the sheer terrifying fear got caught in his throat. He dreamed of home.

* * *

 Keith felt the anger bubble over his surface as Lotor reached down to take Lance's face in his hands. Keith knew he had to stay calm through it all, he didn't want Lance or himself being injured too badly, but he knew avoiding injury was ridiculous. They were here for one reason, and one reasons only.

Voltron.

Lotor, just like his father was probably waiting for the right time to pounce on the lions and take them for his own. He wanted answers. Just like all of them did. Typical Galras. 

Keith had been studying the ground trying to think of a way to escape the hell-hole when he heard a sound he didn't expect to hear. he looked over to his side and noticed the wet droplets falling on the ground. Lance was crying. Keith froze immediately. He had never been good with emotional stuff, due to the fact he was an orphan and usually had to fend for himself. He did remind himself of how dire the situation was, and if he had any emotion left in him he'd be crying too. That was probably wrong. Keith never cried, so instead he asked Lance if maybe he wanted to talk about it.

And he did.

Lance began spilling his greatest fears, him feeling neglected on the team, Keith being better then him, how he would never be as good as Shiro. And the crying continued. Keith felt his heart break. He never knew that Lance was feeling this way. He should have been there, he should of helped. But Lance had no one to talk to because they were always telling him how bad he was or how he could improve. Keith couldn't remember one time they complimented Lance.  ~~The was bad.~~ That was really bad. 

Mostly Keith blamed himself. He knew he should of been there for him, even if he didn't want to talk he should of listened to Lance. 

But now Lance was spilling months worth of feeling like the seventh wheel, and Keith hadn't said a thing. He didn't know what to say. So he did the one thing that he never would of thought that he, Keith Kogane would ever do, but he did. He leaned in and hugged Lance. His warmth brought a smile to his face, and Keith could tell that it made Lance feel better too. Then Keith began to cry. 

And the two of them sat in the dark, purple cell, crying together.

And it seemed to make everything better. At least for now.

* * *

 All he remembered was waking up to a cold metal table. He blinked his eyes repeatedly and tried to get the sleep out of them. he lifted his hand, only to find it being kept down by restraints.  He sighed.  _Where am I? Ok....the answer is hell, but I what room is this?_ He struggled to gaze around the dimly lit compacted space. He looked over the entire room until the door came sliding open, more quietly this time. "Lance, hello. I suppose you are curious to where you are, no? You humans seem the curious type to me, is that not true?" He hummed and tapped his lip with his long dark nails. It made Lance cringe. "What do you want with me you f-f-freak!?" He stuttered, trying to regain his composure."With you? Well a couple questions would suffice......for now." He walked around Lance as if he were an animal inspecting its prey. Lance did not like that. "You answer correctly I will reward you with food, water, and my affections. You answer incorrectly...well...

....you will be severely punished"

All of a sudden Lance saw hooded figure walk through the door. It was Haggar, her face in a twinge and her mouth curved up at the corners. Lance then saw the person he was least expecting and hoping not to be there.

Keith.

He continued with a smirk. "Now that we have red in our grasp there should be nothing keeping you from answering our questions." He turned to Haggar who spoke with a devil like tone. "We thought your friend could watch you, and maybe even join in on the fun." She hauled Keith over to a wall, and locked restraints around his hands. Keith looked beyond angry. He screamed and shouted, which only made Lotor laugh. "Let us go you mutants! What exactly do you want with us? Answers? What makes you think were going to give them to you? Huh?" Keith's mouth could of been foaming at the edges and it could have been believable. Lance had never seen Keith this mad. It was kinda scary.

"Each other." Lotor sneered at Keith.

He looked confused. "What are you talking about?" He said plaintly obvious the fear in his eyes. "Haggar, would you please show Keith what will happen if these two chose to not answer my questions." Haggar flashed her toothy grin Lotor's way, and her hand began to engulf in purple flames. "No...no....no..no AGH!" Lance body began flailing in all directions. The pain had overcome his body and he knew he couldn't stay awake much longer. He was so, so tired. He let his head fall against the table in a sign of defeat. Lotor looked over Lance and placed a small innocent kiss on his forehead.

Lance was not aware of it then, but Lotor, in fact, had feelings for the blue paladin as well. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, I'm going to try to pump at one story a week and see how that goes, but I'll be updating a lot, and I'll try and keep you posted on the times I'll release my next stories. Kudos, are again, really appreciated and keep me motivated. Thanks everybody!!  
> -Blue


	4. Anywhere but here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith are discovering new things about Lotor that neither of them like . They both begin to get eerie as they await the rescue of their team, while Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Coran having trouble pulling it together. Keith notices a slight change in Lance's behavior and become suspicious, but keeping an eye on Lance and trying to figure a way off the ship is a difficult task, even for a Galra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Chapter four is out, sorry about the wait this one took me a little longer. But there is a lot more action between Lance and Keith in this one, and things heat up.  
> Enjoy!!

Keith's mouth was wide open in surprise. He had never expected this. Not from Lotor, actually not from anybody, but himself. _M_ _aybe._  At that moment he was lost deep in thought. Although it was possibly not the time to be thinking about whatever it was that was turning his gears, it was important to him. Keith wished he wasn't so uptight. He wished that partially he could be like Lotor. Not in the 'I'm an evil Galra' sort of way. More like he wished that he had the same confidence as him.

The confidence that used to kiss Lance.

* * *

 He didn't realize what he had done until he had done it. Surprised filled the features of his face and overwhelmed his body. Never had Lotor felt affections for anyone, hell, he wasn't even sure that is own father loved him. He pulled back hesitantly from the short kiss and looked around the room confused and dazed. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Haggar giving him a blank stare, which was not a good thing. She looked like she was struggling to comprehend what had happened. What most scared Lotor was that she walked out of the room without a word.

Haggar always had something to say, something to add.

But this time she said nothing. It was apparently up to Lotor to make the next decision, which honestly he was a little concerned about. He felt foolish for his public display of affection toward another creature,  _especially a paladin of Voltron._ He had never been stuck in a situation where he had to make his own choice. His father had always babied him, and said that he would always have some one there helping him make choices. He father was dead wrong. 

The fact that Keith slightly scared him would make it difficult to move him, he had no idea what to do with the unconscious Cuban boy for fear that he would remember the kiss he placed on his forehead, and that Haggar was not there to help him made the situation even worse.  He just hoped that he would be able to convince Haghgar that nothing was between them. 

He needed her to help stop Voltron.

* * *

 "Are we just going to sit here and do nothing while Lotor is probably torturing Lance and Keith?!?!" Pidge was mad. She was very mad. Lance was like a second brother to her, and she had let him slip through her fingers as well. She hadn't even found her own brother, and now she had let Lance be taken. Not to mention Keith! "Don't worry Pidge, we are trying to locate the ship that Lance and Keith are on now, it's.....were're going to find them. I promise, Katie." Although Shiro was trying to lighten the mood, she could tell that he was doubtful.

They all were.

She turned back to her computer and began typing furiously, trying to crack the Glaran gibberish that she was reading. The desperation was getting to her, and for a while she felt that they should give up. On Matt, Lance, Keith, and even her dad. For a fourteen year old Pidge felt like she was under a lot of pressure.

And she sure as hell was. 

It was not easy for her. Being away from her mother who had lost a her entire family at this point, being in outer space, and never being safe. It was hard. Really hard. But she kept fighting, and fighting and never letting things get her down. Submerged in her thoughts she felt a big plop beside her. It was Hunk. "What are you doing Pidge?" He asked, question in his voice. She didn't really know how to answer. "Well, you see....." She was interrupted by the blaring of alarms, and an incoming message from a Galran ship. Allura motioned for everyone to gather around the monitor, so they could see what was going on.

The first face they saw was the one they expected most of all. 

Lotor.

Pidge thought he might have been calling to gloat about the capture of the two paladins, or maybe suprise them with a sneak attack, but whatever the reason Pidge went right to work trying to find the coordinates of the ship that was calling. She may as well try, rather than do nothing.

She felt so close to finding Lance and Keith. 

What she didn't know was how far away she really was.

* * *

He squinted his eyes open and saw Hunk, Coran, Allura, Shiro, and Pidge standing near Lotor. He heart filled with relief in an instant. He wondered how they got here so soon, he would of assumed Lotor would make them difficult to find. Out of curiosity he questioned how long he had actually been on the ship. Days, weeks, months? He wasn't sure, he didn't understand space time.

He then heard Lotor speak to all the Paladins in a calm and collected tone, which was weird.....considering they were standing right there. 

Lance then narrowed his eyes and noticed that the paladins were in fact  _ **not**_ on the ship to rescue him. They were trapped behind a screen that merely projected the image of them onto it. Lotor had basically made a Face time call, but in space. 

His chest began heaving, and his breath was caught in his throat. He couldn't breathe. Gasping for breath he heard Keith yelling his name fearfully and Lance looked over in his direction. Lotor had now left the screen to shut up Keith by giving him a blow to the stomach. Keith doubled over in pain, while Lotor returned to the device. 

Lance was really freaking out now. 

Keith was hurt and he couldn't do a thing about it. He couldn't stop Lotor, and his friends weren't here to save them. He had to take matters into his own hands.

Somehow.

All of a sudden he began kicking and screaming at the top of his lungs, showing no sign of stopping. "Both of you be quiet!" Lotor yelled slightly annoyed with the behavior of the paladins. Lance could see all of them staring blankly at him, fear sprinkled their features. Fear for what would come next. Fear for what Lotor might do to Lance. Fear that they might never see him again. 

"What is happening in here!" Haggar stormed the room looking from Lance to Keith to Lotor. "I....uh....have everything..under control. No need to.." Lotor spat out, until he stopped to hear the most brutal noise his ears had ever experienced. Haggar's hand remained engulfed in flames, while Lance laid on the metal table.

Unconscious once again.

* * *

 The purple walls had never looked so comforting. After hours of watching Lance lay unconscious was enough for Keith. He even thought that fighting in the arena would be better than hearing Lance's scream echo off the steel walls. He was sure that he was scarred for life, it was not something easy to forget. 

Keith then noticed Lance waking up from his sleep. he rubbed his eyes groggily and sat up. "Dónde estoy? " He looked around until his eyes landed on Keith. "Oh.. hi Mullet. Where are we? Back the cell I presume?" he raised an eyebrow, which Keith thought was slightly funny. He nodded his head in response to this and then looked towards the floor. He then remembered what he had said earlier, about being able to talk to Lance about how he felt. Thoughts began flooding his mind, but he qucikly pushed them away. "Lance, listen. I never got to finish what I was going to say to you earlier..." Lance stared at Keith with an odd look on his face, which was normal for Lance.

"I wanted to tell you that I may not be who you think I'am. Lance....I love you. I always have. The day we meet I knew that you were the person I was looking for. Ok, it may not have been obvious, but I couldn't tell you. Not then. I don't know what is going to happen to us on this ship, and I knew I needed to tell you sometime, so I thought..." Butterflies filled his chest and Keith swore that there were song birds singing for him, which was cheesy enough as it was, but Keith felt it. He felt it in his heart. It was true and real, and the most love he had felt since....ever!

He didn't want it to end.

He wanted to bottle up the moment and save it forever. But the two pulled away from the kiss when the door opened with a thud. Lotor stepped into the room once again, his lanky figure towering over the two boys. He pointed to Lance and motioned for him to stand.

"Come now Lance, we have some business to attend to." 

Lance was then unchained and walked out of the room, Lotor's arm strung over his left shoulder.

As for Keith, well. He was left in the cold prison cell to await what was to happen to him next. Although Keith was fearful about what was to come next, the never fading warm feeling in his chest made him feel invincible. And maybe something between Lance and him was in order

What Keith didn't know was that Lotor was not going to let that happen so easily, as he had claimed blue for himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. As you can infer there is a lot more drama on the way for Lance, Keith and Lotor. I'll try to incorporate the KLANCELOT theme into my story as well to mix things up, but if you have any better ideas hit me up in the comments. Love them kudos and I hope you enjoyed!  
> -Blue


	5. How to Claim a Paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith likes Lance.  
> Lance likes Keith.  
> Lotor likes Lance.  
> Keith hates Lotor.  
> Lance hates Lotor.  
> Confusing love triangle?  
> I think so....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I have been traveling the world and have had very bad wifi :(  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter though, and I tried to make it longer.  
> Sorry for the long wait, but thank you so much for your kudos and comments!

* * *

 Now, imagine being held prisoner by the most powerful fleet in the universe. Now multiple it by ten. That's only half of how scared Lance was feeling at that moment, not to mention how horribly confused he was. Lotor was one weird guy. At sometimes he acted like Lance was that odd black thing on the bottom of your shoe that you really wanted to scrape off but can't. And at other times he acted like Lance was an adorable kitten.  Although being treated like a kitten sounds like a good thing, when it comes to Lotor he shows it in a weird way. A way that Lance was not fond of.

"I suppose we could take a break with this session for now.." Lotor sighed as the two Galran soilders unchained Lance and lead him back to his room where Keith was sitting.

Keith smiled when he saw Lance coming back, but immediately frowned when he noticed a big gash on the side of his head. Lance was then thrown into the room that smelled of despair while the door slammed behind him. Keith scrambled over to Lance and lifted up his head to inspect the wound. It looked deap.

"What did he do to you this time?" Keith said angrily, but with sadness in his voice.

By this point he knew that Lotor favored Lance over him. That made Keith insane with jealousy.

"Just the usual....stuff." Lance puffed out, staring up at Keith with a wild look in his eyes. Keith was very concerned for Lance. By each day he seemed to slip further and further away. Keith just hoped that they would be found soon, before something really bad happened which Keith knew must be imminent.

As if he could predict the future the door swung open and the prince himself stepped in. He snarled at Keith. "Away from him, get away!" He shouted.

Keith didn't want to put Lance or himself in harms way (and even though it infuriated him) he obeyed without a word. Lotor bent down and poked Lance with one long pointed nail.

Lance's eyes shot open and he gasped when he saw that it, in fact, was not Keith looking down at him. He stayed still. Very still.

Lotor ran his fingers over Lance's eyes. He inspected them carefully. "You have wonderfully colored eyes paladin Lance... _almost too wonderful_.." he seemed to murmur only to himself. "I have made my decision," he said quietly, " I shall have them for myself." Lance's eyes then began to widen as Lotor began ordering soilders to begin the preparations. One guard came in and began dragging Lance away.

Keith screamed and jolted at the guard.

The all of a sudden the ship shook violently and from inside the ship a roar echoed through the walls.

"They came!" Lance yelped as the soilder dropped him and began running to the main hall. Keith ran for Lance, but Lotor stopped him where he was with a hard shove to the floor. He grinned.

"Your so called friends may be here to rescue you, but don't think I'll let that happen so easily. The blue one belongings to me." Lotor was not shaken by the way Keith glared at him, or the way he took his stance, but when Keith spoke Lotor felt a small chill run up his spine. Lance felt it too.

 

* * *

 "Ughhhh! We're never going to find them!" Pidge flopped onto the floor with an exasperated groan that filled the room. She was tired. So was everyone else for that matter. They had been searching for Lance and Keith for weeks with no sign of them anywhere. They looked through the Klubous system and the Casder system and the Rewqkwe system. It felt like the entire solar system to all of them. Dark, big, and unforgiving.

"Come on guys. Are we seriously going to give up on these guys? We're so close now." Shiro strained to convince everyone to keep going. Being Space-Dad was no easy task.

" I just....wish they were here....I miss lance." Hunk squeaked out. Hunk had been very emotional lately, due to the loss of his best friend. Hunk and Lance were very close and had never really been separated before, so for Hunk this was a lot.

"Wait....holy quiznak!" Pidge picked up her computer immediately and started typing furiously on the keys. All that was left of the team ran over to see what Pidge had found to be so interesting. "I got coordinates on the ship's location!" Pidge yelped giddily. She was relieved that they were finally going to bring the two idiots home.

"How did you find coordinates so easily?" Allura asked looking puzzled, but happy.

"Well," Pidge exclaimed, "I was looking on my computer at a buying and selling coordinate location tracker, where people will give location for random stuff to random people for GAK, so I thought it was worth a shot. Then I realized the Blade of Marmora may have a clue to where Lotor's ship might be, due to it being Zarkon's ship previously." She looked at all of them and smiled. "I had just remembered how helpful the Blade of Marmora can be at times."

Everyone smiled and began developing a plan, while Coran set the ship to the coordinates the Blade had given them.

Shiro then spoke up. "Alright guys once were in this all has to happen quick so be on your toes."

Pidge and Hunk exchanged looks and gave Shiro a nod of approval.

"Let's get our boys back."

* * *

The sirens began blaring wildly as the foot steps of the Galra soilders were heard behind them, but Lotor and Keith stood unmoving across from each other.

Lotor had his sword drawn and was standing directly in front of Lance, who was near the doorway. _Now I've got to make a plan._ Keith thought as his eyes scanned the room. In his head he slowly began to create a plan.

 _Since Lance is near the doorway he'll be easy to get back to the ship. I guess Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro will be here too, so they'll help me beat this guy._ _.....then we can all get back to the lions....I think._

Although Keith was very unsure of his tiny little self made plan, it would have to do. Mostly he needed to stall and stall and stall until the other paladins arrived.

"Thinking of how to escape, now are we? Try as you may Red, but both of your aren't getting out of here." Lotor sneered in Keith's direction. Lance then piped up.

"Geesh man, say it don't spray it." Lotor then snapped around in Lance's direction. "Trying to keep the mood light as usual I see. That's all you're good for aren't you? Making jokes to annoy your fellow paladins. Why are you even a pilot? You're not worthy of such a position! If I kept you I don't believe that anyone would honestly miss you." Lance sat back quietly, until he spoke once again. This time with more authority in his voice,

"I know I'm a bad choice for a paladin, and I know I shouldn't be a pilot, and I KN0W I'm a screw up on the team, but I need to at least help Keith out of here and that's what I intend to do!" Lance shouted as Lotor laughed. "What a pathetic thing you are." He turned back around to face Keith who was no longer standing there. "Where is that traitor?!" He yelled as Keith came crashing down on top of him.

With the sword held to his throat Keith exchanged looks with Lance as if to say, " _What should I do?"_   While Keith and Lance discussed what actions to take, Lotor began slowly reaching for his sword until he had hold of it. Keith saw what was coming next and jumped off of him, just as the door flew open and standing there was Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Matt.

They all starred at the skeptical that was set before them. Shiro's hand then lit up, Hunk pulled out his gun, Pidge opened her bayard, and Matt took out a large knife. They all stood ready to face Lotor, who did not seem in the slightest way scared by the four that stood before him. Instead he laughed gripped his sword and took each team member on with an evil look on his face.

By the end of the battle Pidge was on the floor slumped over Keith, Hunk was leaning up against the wall with Shiro next to him, while Matt was sprawled over the ground.

The only one that was left standing was Lance.

"Stay away from me..." Lance backed up as Lotor approached him slowly. "Lance don't you understand? I'm not going to hurt you. Not like I hurt these filthy scum laying before me." He pointed towards the ground where all Lance's friends lay staring up at him, unable to move.

"Let them go and keep me instead. Just like we promised last time! You didn't keep your deal!" Lance shouted in Lotor's face. Hunk reached for him. "Lance no!"

Then Pidge began to stir as well as Shiro and Keith. "You're not taking him, he's part of our team!" Keith yelled while charging at Lotor who swiftly avoided the swipe that Keith took at his side. "Tut-tut-tut." Lotor scolded while shaking his finger at Keith. "Alright I've had enough fun, Haggar? If you would please do the honors?"

Everyone looked at each other with confused glances.

Then all went black.

 

* * *

 

 Keith's eyes struggled to adjust to the light as he began squinting furiously in to utter darkness. "Hello? Anybody?" He called out in the pitch black scene. He began to see a green figure approaching him on the right. "Keith, is that you?" He recognized the voice as Pidge's and he began walking towards her, as he noticed Shiro, Hunk and Matt with her. "Yeah Pidge it's me. Do you guys know where the heck we are? All I remember is everything going pitch black." He looked around at all his friends.

"Haggar must of put us in some sort of trance." Shiro replied looking concerned. That made Keith uncomfortable. "Wait...I think I know what this is." Matt said quietly. "I think this might be some's mind." He shook his head and looked around again. "Where is Lance?" He asked abruptly. Everyone began searching and calling his name, but Lance was no where to be found.

"This isn't just anyone's mind. This is Lance's mind."

All of a sudden a voice rang out from the darkness that consumed them. "Well, well, well. It seems that you all have figured it out. Congratulations to you all. Although now you'll have to see the inner most feelings of Blue, and how I was right about everything I said. He is nothing but a throwaway." The voice then bubbled out, and once again they were left in silence.

"Lance's feels like a throwaway?" Hunk squeaked out. Shiro looked at Hunk with a reassuring smile. "I bet Lotor is just using his mind games on us again. Lance's knows he is a very important member to our team." Hunk sighed, slightly relieved and thanked Shiro.

Then all of a sudden the world began swirling and the darkness was gone.

* * *

They were standing in a small house with pictures of family covering the walls. "Where are we?" Pidge asked as she looked around idly. "Lance's house." Hunk said with an obvious smile.

A woman wearing an apron came around the corner and walked right through the four people standing before her. "I guess they can't see us. That's good." Keith said as they followed the woman's actions with their eyes. They then heard a loud clang from upstairs as the woman went rushing into the room across from her. The group then headed up stairs to see what was going on. Hunk was in the front of course. He knew this house like the back of his hand.

A small boy came running out of the room with a toy airplane in hand. "rrrrrrwwwwwwwaaaaa!" He looked about six or seven with tanned skin and a small tooth gap. His mother then ran over to him and picked him up and squeezed him tight. "Momma, when I grow up I'm going to the moon on a super cool rocket ship that flies super high and makes awesome noi...." He was cutoff by his mother giving him a quick kiss.

"I know you are hijo, I know."

She put him down and he took off once again as the woman walked into another room. The boy ran until he reached the top of the stairs. He began staring at Hunk with a wild look in his eyes. "Can he see us?" Keith whispered to Pidge. "Uhhh..I think so?" She said with uncertainty in her voice. The boy walked a couple steps down to face Hunk. "Who are you? My names Lance" He said confidently.

They all opened their mouth's in surprise.

"You know you look a lot like Hunk, my best friend at school. He is great and we're best friends." He smiled his toothy grin as Hunk bent down to say hello. "Well hello Lance, my names Hunk too!" Lance's eyes widened as he looked genuinely shocked. "Woah! That's soo cool!" He said giddy with glee. "Wait to Hunk hears this tomorrow! It'll blow his mind!" Lance was about to ask what the other's names were, but was stopped by the yelling and shouting happening in the bedroom closest to them. Then a man walked out and stopped at Lance's side. "What are you doing?" He asked anger laced in his tone. "Hi papa, I'm just talking to Hunk and his friends." He smiled at looked up at his father.

All he got in return was a snarl, "Don't talk to imaginary people. People may think you're weird, we don't want that now, do we?" Lance dropped his head. "No Papa." The man nodded his head and slapped the back of Lance's who fumbled down a couple stairs. His mother saw what had happened and rushed out of the room to comfort Lance.

"Don't touch my son!" She screamed at him, tears lining her eyes.

Keith noticed a couple of other children standing in the doorway listening to all that was happening. Keith then noticed Hunk. His face was pale and he looked sick.

The world then began to spin, and as it cleared Keith noticed they were standing at a school. He recognized Lance immediately as he came skipping out of school with a larger boy, who he could only presume as Hunk. He looked about ten or twelve now. he looked more like Lance too.

"Come on Hunk It's not that far!" Lance whined as Hunk crossed his arms and shook his head. "No Lance that is not a good idea." Lance dropped his head and sighed. "Fine we'll get ice-cream a different day." Hunk then spoke more enthusiastically, "I have an idea! Let's go to your house and..."

"Not a good idea, nope, nope, nope."  

He shook his head forcefully and Hunk gave him a surprised look. "Why?" he asked confused. Lance began to stare at the ground. "Umm.. because we have no good food right now. Your house is a better idea." Hunk shrugged his shoulders and they began walking to his house.

As the boys keep walking Keith, Pidge and Shiro notice that Hunk had been crying the whole time. "I...I didn't know that this...that was happening...I could of helped." Pidge wrapped her arm around Hunk as sobs racked his body.

Lotor's voice rang through the scene again.

"Don't cry yet paladin. We haven't even gotten to the good parts."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it, I tried to make it way longer than my last ones.  
> Again I apologize for the super long wait, but I'm going to begin updating more often now.  
> Kudos are awesome if you can, and if you have any new ideas please let me know.  
> Thank you so much for sticking with the story!  
> -Blue


	6. Inside the mind of the comic relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time they thought they were following the story they hit a wall  
> Every time they thought they knew what was going to happen next, they smacked rock bottom  
> Maybe Lance wasn't the fun, easygoing guy everyone took him for  
> Maybe he had more bottled up underneath the surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thanks for continuing to read, comment, and give kudos  
> I hope you're liking the story so far, but believe me it's far from over  
> Settle in and get ready for a ride of high strung emotions

This was scary. Very scary. He didn't like it here. He didn't like being able to see what was in Lance's head. To invade his privacy. 

Maybe that's what Lotor wanted all along. For us to invade Lance for him. Well, he was getting his way. 

* * *

 

Hunk stood still crying while Pidge and Shiro tried to comfort him. Keith stood beside Matt who only looked confused at the skeptical before him. It was awkward. All of it honestly. "Soo....Matt how did you manage to escape the Galra in the first place?" Keith said eyeing him. Matt seemed shaken out of his trance by the mention of his name and looked up at Keith.

"Well, I hacked into the system panel on the side of my door and once that was open I ran right into Katie. After that she convinced me to fly Blue while Allura took red, and I helped a bit along the way." He smiled at Keith and then went back into his odd funk.  _Matt's kinda weird._ Keith thought to himself as he chuckled. Although who wouldn't be after years with the Galra. 

Finally, Hunk began to calm down as well and there was a new scene before them. It was of a calm beach with water that came crashing over the hot, yellow sand. The palm trees in the distance seemed to sway beautifully with the wind. Keith absolutely loved it here. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a tall, lean boy (that was most definitely Lance) trudge across the beach with sadness dusting his face. He wiped away a hot tear rolling down his cheek and sat down on the sand. He put his head in his lap and began crying miserably.

Keith turned to look at Hunk who seemed confused. "Hunk, What's going on? Do you know?" Hunk scratched the top of his head and replied, "I actually don't know Keith..." They both turned their heads back towards the scene. 

Lance began throwing sand at the water in hopeless attempts to relieve his anger. "Stupid, stupid world! Give her back! Give her back to me! Take me instead! Please...." He sunk to the ground grabbing his face in his hands and through the spaces in his hands you could notice the steady stream of tears flowing over the sides. A young girl about nine or ten came down to the beach and ran into Lance with her arms opened wide. Lance grabbed and buried his face into her shoulder and began sobbing wildly again. The girl then took his hand and she lead them up to the church. 

As they walked Hunk looked scared and confused. "Guys what the heck is happening? Can Lance still see us? I need to talk to him? What is going on?!" Hunk began quickly walking over to Lance and made an attempt to tap him on the shoulder. Hunk's hand fell right through him. "Couldn't he see us earlier?" Hunk asked eagerly. Everyone exchanged glances and shrugged.

Once the two had arrived church Lance and the young girl walked to the first row of seats and sat down. A man at the podium spoke. "The loss of Monica McClain has been a devastation for all of us, and we must honor her in the ways of our culture..." The man continued to speak but all Hunk could do was cry and throw himself at Lance. "Lance! Lance!" Shiro looked at Keith who looked at Matt who looked at Pidge. No one really wanted to mess with Hunk right now. 

"Lance! Speak to me! Forget what your dad said speak to me! Lance come on! Please say something!" No matter how hard he tried Hunk could not get through to him. Keith thought he might be brave and give it a shot. "Hunk I don't think he can hea..." "No Keith! No! You don't get to say anything! None of us do! We're invading stuff that is strictly Lance stuff! This is not ours to see!" Hunk then sunk to the floor and cried and cried, until the scene rolled to outside. 

"I'm never speaking to him again. I never loved him, and he never loved me. He never loved any of us for that matter! Maria stop we are not doing that. Never again." Lance struggled to choke out the words through his tear stung eyes. He was in a group of what they could only assume as his closest family. Pidge then asked Hunk, "Who's Maria?" Hunk looked down at Pidge and said, "Maria is Lance's oldest sister. She is the best oldest sister you could ask for." Pidge nodded her head and looked at Maria again. "She looks nice." "She is." Hunk replied.

"No! Maria I'm serious I'm not calling Hunk. I don't want to pull him into this! I can't just ring him up and be like _Hey Hunk, just wanted to let you know my father just killed my mom so yeah, how have you been?_ Maria I can't lose Hunk too. Do you know what pulling him into this might do to our friendship?" Lance then glared at Maria and walked away as she called after him. He went back down to the beach and sat.

The beach was the only place left of his mother he could really sense.

He collapsed onto the sand and stared up into the sky. "I have nothing. I have nothing." He stood up and began waking into the ocean mumbling, "I have nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing."

All they could do was watch what Lance was doing to himself, as they were unable to communicate or touch him. Pidge began crying and screaming his name, alongside Hunk who was having a full blown panic attack. Keith was crying wildly now and Shiro kept calling for him. Matt wasn't sure what to do. 

The voice of Maria then echoed through the sadness of what was playing out as she ran down the beach to drag him out of the water. The scene began to pool, as a new one was set up.

* * *

 It seemed to be a couple years after the death of Monica, whereas Lance and all his siblings stilled lived in their house by the ocean. Inside was Lance sitting down at the table with a letter in his hands. He slowly opened the letter, his hands shaking with anticipation. He began reading the note to himself and his smile became wider and wider. He pulled the letter close to his chest as if to hug it as he jumped up and down. 

"Maria! Maria! I made it!" Lance yelled while bounding up the stairs. He wanted to let Maria know that he had finally been promoted to flight class, but as he got closer to her room he could hear shouting. He slowly cracked the door and inside was his father standing in front of Maria as each word he spoke to her was soaked with a violent spit. Lance then heard his brothers Carlos, Jacob, and Peter talking quietly in the room next to Maria's. He made sure they stayed in their rooms and did not see that their father was here. 

"Guys listen to me, no matter what do not come out of this room. Got it? Oh and neither can your sisters, just... stay in here please." They all nodded as they closed the door on Lance. He stood up and stalked over to his sisters rooms where he told them the exact same thing. They obeyed, as did the boys, and shut the door.

Although he was terrified of seeing his dad after he killed his mother, he had to make sure Maria was ok. He decided first he would call the police and hopefully they would be here in time to pick him up. He was supposed to be serving another eight years and prison. Lance began mumbling to himself as he dialed. 

"Eight years isn't enough." The phone started to ring, but as soon as he was about to begin speaking a hand put the phone down. 

It was Maria. And she was crying. Lance then looked over her shoulder and noticed his father was standing there as well. 

Keith wanted nothing more than to punch that guy so hard his teeth fell out. He clenched his jaw, and balled his fists. He then felt someone grab his hand. It was Hunk. "I had no idea....I wish I could of done something. Lance isn't the type of person to tell you about his feelings." Keith grabbed Hunk's hand tighter as they watched together. 

Lance shrank backwards as he saw his father. The father that killed his mother. He wasn't his father. He was a murderer.

"Hey Lance-o, you still talking to imaginary people?" He smirked and glared at Lance. "What are you talking about?" Lance asked raising an eyebrow. His father began to speak but all Lance could hear was the whiring of gears in his head.  _Imaginary people? How is that significant at all?_ Then all of a sudden Lance remembered the strange people he met at a young age on the stairway to his room. 

Hunk glanced at Keith who nodded at him. They both had the same idea. "Lance..?" Hunk waited for a reply while Lance spun around and looked directly at him. 

Lance then heard his father speaking, "Boy are you even listening?" Lance looked at his dad with a wild glare and said nothing. This man didn't deserve his words. "Why you little.." He ran at Lance who looked stunned until he heard a voice shout out, "Duck left!" And he did as he was told as he watched his dad run into door. 

He stared open mouthed at Keith who seemed pleased with himself, until he noticed Lance's dad coming in for another swipe. "Watch out!" Keith pointed out behind Lance. Keith was too late, and Lance was thrown to the floor, his father on top of him clutching his throat violently. Lance began sputtering for air while Maria began crying. "Let him go!" She grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter and held it at will.

Their father let go of Lance and stood to face Maria. "Maria, stop being so brave and give me the knife. Maria I will not ask y...." "No! Leave us alone! I will not let you hurt my family!" Behind him Lance began to stand up and stare at the people before him. One was red, another green, Hunk who he recognized as yellow, and one in black. And a weird random guy in the back. They all looked.....nice. The red one ran out and hugged Lance, who was taken aback. Hunk then plaed an arm on his shoulder and smiled. Lance smiled at Hunk, but the red guy was creeping him out. 

He turned back to Maria and his father. He stealthily walked behind his dad and picked up the phone and again dialed 911. This time he had a chance to tell the operator something was terribly wrong, as they said they were on their way. He put down the phone abruptly.  _Now I have to help Maria._ He told himself as he heard a loud scream from the kitchen.

"Maria!" Lance zoomed into the dinning room where the sight before him made him puke. On the floor was Maria, but it wasn't. Rage filled his body as he turned to face his father. "Stop taking away my family from me!" He yelled while tears brimmed at his eyes. He looked up suddenly as he heard a door open and he saw Carlos peek out. "Carl! It's your Papa! Come down to say Hi!" Carlos face lit up for a moment before Lance shouted at him, "Carlos don't come down here! I told you to keep that door closed!" Carlos then immediately shut the door and Lance returned his gaze to his now scowling father.

"You won't let me see my own son?" Lance sneered in return, "He's not your son." Then from outside Lance heard sirens and there was a knock on the door, as it was opened. Four cops with guns loaded game filing through the door. "Put your hands up!" They shouted as Lance's father did so. Lance took the opportunity to run to Maria and see if she was ok.

"Maria, Maria stay awake please. I love you so much, we all do, Maria....I can't lose you too." Maria opened her eyes and took Lance's face in her hands and kissed his cheek. "I love you too Lanza." Lance began crying as he leaned down over Maria, "No te vayas María, por favor, Maria, quédate conmigo!" The scene then cut with Lance still beside his sister scared of what was to happen next.

* * *

 Everyone was appalled by all that they had seen so far. There was so much Lance had never told them about his life. So much he kept bottled up inside him. Lance had had a despicable past, and he had never said a thing. 

He was finished with this. He couldn't take anymore. Yet again and again another scene. When would it be over?

"Paladins? How are you enjoying yourselves?" Lotor's voice echoed through the darkness. "Lotor stop! Let us go!" Pidge yelled up at him. Hunk added, "Yeah what is the point of this?" Lotor laughed in return. "Here is your last scene, I hope you enjoy." 

* * *

 

The ship. They were on the ship in this one, that much was obvious. They were all in uniform standing in the control room. Allura was speaking to them in a hard voice. "Paladins there has been a distress signal from planet Tyman. I will send you into to check it out. I don't believe the job is to big to handle." Lance then piped up, "Maybe we should split up to search. I mean that might help us cover more ground and..." "Lance! Please enough with your ridiculous ideas!" Allura scolded him, as he pouted and walked away. 

From the side Keith noticed that he had sneered in Lance's direction. Lance seemed to notice and looked hurt by it. Keith regretted that action. 

Then they began scrolling through all the times Lance was put down for an idea or a simple comment. Lance seemed to take it like a champ because each day afterwards he acted like nothing happened. 

"What have we done." Shiro mumbled mostly to himself, but Pidge nodded at him. So did Keith and Hunk. 

The screen faded to black once more and Lotor's voice could be heard. "How did you enjoy the show paladins? Wonderful wasn't it? Blue isn't as shallow as you thought, hmmm?" Shiro placed his head in his hands and began shaking his head side to side. Pidge looked like a wounded puppy, Hunk was weeping again and as for Keith? Well, he was terrified. Not of Lotor, but of how Lance was going to react to all they had just seen.

They had just seen Lance. All of him. 

The light flickered to reveal Lance standing in the middle of all of them. "I thought you may want to see him one more time before I turn him into one of mine. Tell him, tell him what all of you have just seen." Lotor chuckled as he watched from above. 

 _What does he mean 'one of mine'?_ Keith thought as he stared at Lance like the others

Lance squinted his eyes and looked around the darkness. He then looked at all of his friends. "Hey guys! Where are we?" They all looked at each other. Hunk then spoke up, "Uh.. Lance we're inside your mind." Lance looked confused, but not angry or sad. That relieved Keith greatly. "My mind. Ok? See anything interesting? Like all the weird memes I have stored in the back folds of my brain." Lance let out a little laugh and then stopped when he realized how serious everyone looked.

"Guys what's up? What happened?" This time Keith spoke in a tone of complete worry. "Lance we saw some....things that probably mean a lot to you, but we didn't mean to, so.." Lance's face went pale. "What did you see?" Keith stumbled over his words. "Well, uh...we...um" Lance's face began scrunching up. "Keith what did you see!?" Lance said a little louder than before. 

They all once again heard Lotor speak, "Let's give him a short glimpse, shall we?" Then on the screen played Lance's deepest secrets and pieces of his past. Tears began streaming down his face, and once it was over he looked at the paladins. "I'm sorry you had to see that. That you had to go through me like that. That you had to rip me apart like that! I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault. It just hurts. To relive all of that."

Lance then ran to Hunk and buried his face into him while he and Hunk both cried silent sobs. Keith, then Shiro, then Pidge joined in. Once they were finished they all stepped back and looked at each other. Lance was smiling his toothy grin at everyone until he began feeling his feet leave the ground.

Everyone else felt it too, as they were ripped from each other in the darkness of unforgiving space. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the weird ending,  
> but I'll have the next chapter out really soon so hopefully you can hang on until then :)  
> I think the next chapters will be more in depth as well, so I'll get em' out as quickly as I can.  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments that keep me motivated!  
> -Blue


	7. What is Rightfully Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the traumatic experience they all were forced to suffer through  
> they now had to deal with this crazy idiot  
> The crazy idiot who turned their friend against them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up everybody!  
> Sorry this chapter took so long I've been busy lately  
> But I started an account on the new Voltron amino at Bluelion_mcclain so I should be keeping updated there so if your have it you can keep up to date with the story  
> Also we're like only a week or two away from Voltron season 3......holy frick you guys...  
> I can barley wait
> 
> So a lot of notes, but I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Waking up was the hardest part. Her head hurt like the worst thing in the world and she could barley move. Actually she couldn't. She began opening her eyes slowly as they adjusted to the brightness of the room. Actually it wasn't that bright. Man, where was her perception today. Down the drain you might say. As she tilted her head she could recognize a couple colors. Black, red, yellow, and....was that...purple? She could also see Lotor out of the corner of her eye standing all high and mighty as per usual.  But someone was placed in the middle of the room, held by two chains connected to floor rather than hers which were on the wall.

As the purple one began to move Pidge began to notice it was Lance. And he was covering his face in his hands, not to mention he was dressed in a formal Galran prison uniform. Pidge then saw a red dot move on her left. Keith was apparently awake too. Hunk and Shiro began to stir as well, and at this moment Lotor started speaking. "Awake again? Excellent, now you can all see how your friend really feels on the inside. With a little help from the druids I made this all possible for you. To see how much pain you have inflicted on your fellow pilot." Keith's face then turned an unnatural shade of red as he stared yelling at the Galra before him. "Why are you always picking on Lance? What's your problem?" Lotor then looked at Keith and opened his mouth as if to say something but was cutoff by Lance.

"Shut up Keith. That's all you ever tell me to do. Why don't you try it yourself for once." He snarled, unmoving from his hands pressed into his face. Keith looked shocked and kind of hurt, but he didn't let it show too much. "Lance snap out of it, you're being controlled! Don't let them control you!" Keith hurled at Lance from across the room. All of a sudden Lance threw his head in the direction of Keith. Hunk then let out a little tiny squeak. Lance's eyes were bright yellow, and he had two fangs breaking out from his mouth. "You know what Keith I'm not being 'controlled' by anyone! This is ME! This is what you have turned me into!" He shook his head and let out a chuckle, "This is what **_all_** of you have turned me into." He smiled revealing his fangs once again.

"And I don't think I'm coming back."

Keith turned his head away from Lance and looked at Shiro, who he thought would have a verdict on the matter. Shiro began, "Lance, we're friends. Hunk, Pidge, Keith, and Matt." He tried to get through to him, but all he got was silence. Lance then began to quake as tremors wracked his body. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He screamed at no one in particular. He then started talking to himself, as Lotor walked out of the room with a laugh. "Get out of my head! They're not who we think they are. We can't trust them! No, no, no, no, no! You don't understand!" He grabbed at his head and began pulling his hair.

Everyone watched in horror as it seemed their friend was being torn up from the inside out. Then all of a sudden he stopped and started to breathe heavily while he looked around, as if to gather his surroundings. He then looked at Keith and began trying to scramble to him in a struggled panic. "Keith! Keith!" Keith then looked at him, confused and concerned. "Lance calm down! What's wrong? What's happening to you?" Keith said as he made an attempt to reach for Lance. Hunk, sitting next to Keith placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lance, buddy! Keith is right. What's wrong? What's going on?" Lance then looked taken aback and began frantically screaming. "Stop it! Stop it! Let him go! Don't touch him! Keith!" Lance was sobbing as he continued grabbing at air.

They we're all some what horrified at what Lotor had done to Lance. He had ruined him. Ruined fun and happy Lance. And they we're all wondering the same thing. Would they ever get him back?

* * *

 

It seemed like this had been going on for hours. Lance continuingly washing in and out of sanity. Mind you, none of it seemed sane. Watching Lance struggle hopelessly, watching Lance talk to himself, watching Lance cry. That was the worst part for Keith. Lance never seemed like a big crier to him, but when he did cry it just made you feel sad.

After enduring it for so long Keith had had enough. "Lance!" He practically screamed at him. Lance looked over to him as his fanged smile widened. "What do you want now Keith? Someone to show up? Be my guest that's all you ever do. It's not like I'm important or anything, no not at....." Keith then screamed Lance's name again and this time he did shut up.

The attention he needed was by none other than Lotor himself. "Lotor! Lotor!" He screamed as loud as his dry throat could manage. He heard footsteps and sighed. He couldn't of done that much longer.

"What is it now? Why so quiet?" He glanced around at the faces in the room curiously. "Lotor we need answers. What have you done wit Lance and why are you keeping us here?" Lotor made no expressions, but simply walked over to Lance and kneeled down. "I am only showing you what Is really going through Blue's head. What is not to understand?" He questioned genuinely. Shiro rose his voice to speak, "What is going through his head _exactly_ Lotor. I don't think any of us really get it." Pidge nodded her head in Shiro's direction and then looked at Hunk. Lotor looked angry now as his question had turned into hate.

"I should snap him out of it then! He will surely be able to tell you with a little coaxing!" Lotor then summoned the druids who took away the yellow in his eyes and let him lay on the ground as all three got up and left. Lotor then stood and brushed off the front of his robes. Everyone waited silently as Lance began to awake from his odd trance. He clutched his head in his hands and looked up softly. He had a confused expression on his face, but panic quickly over took his entire body as he felt around his face to notice two fangs sticking out from his mouth.

"What's in my mouth?" He murmured out between glances. Lotor gladly decided to take that one. "You're becoming one of us Lance. The transformation seems to have already started." Hunk looked shocked by what he just heard. "Lance he's lying! He was possessing you!" Hunk struggled at the chains keeping him from beating up Lotor.

Lance looked at Hunk and nodded. Lotor was not happy with that and approached Hunk with a look of pure evil plastered on his face. "Are you trying to get yourself killed yellow?" He then kicked Hunk right in the stomach, and as Hunk contracted from the blow you could hear Lance's screams. "No! Stop!" He squirmed around on the floor but it was no use. Lotor then went to Shiro, Pidge, and Keith and did the same.

Lance was fuming.

"I said don't touch them!" Ice crystals began forming at his finger tips as the chains holding him down began to crack. He slowly stood up and his eyes began glowing a rich white. Lotor then took a moment to really grasp what was happening, but before he knew it he was slumped against a wall. It was all to quick to recall what had happened. 

Lance then fell to the ground in a heap, his eyes returning to the blue they once were. He could hear little voices calling for him as he closed his tired eyes. 

He didn't want to wake up. 

* * *

 

    Confused and befuddled was what came next. Mostly it was a lot of flashes of purple and blue. On occasion he would see green, black, or yellow, but only in small windows of time. He was content not knowing what was happening around him, until he felt himself being dragged along with the scrambling mess. In a flash of slight panic he began to search for familiar faces, and to his surprise he was greeted with all of them.

Except blue.

 Gathering his thoughts he had a short remembrance of what had occurred before the mad rush.  _Lance....ice...uh....Lotor. There must be a connection between these things!_ Then everything clicked. Lance had stood up and had shot Lotor with something. That something was ice.  _This has got to be related to blue somehow._

With all this information flooding his head he had completely forgotten what was going on. He was hauled into a cell, alongside Pidge, Shiro, Matt, and Hunk. But no sign of Lance.

"Everything's going to be ok guys. I bet Allura's and Coran are trying to find a way to get us back home." Shiro reassured everyone as he gazed around the room. No one looked reassured in the slightest. "I know things seem tough and we're all scared, I'm scared. But if we stick together we can last until the ship gets here. Ok?" For a second time Shiro patrolled the room.

No reactions from anyone.

"W-what are we going to do? They're going to kill us here. They'll slaughter us! I know what they do here! They mess with your head! We have to get out now!" Matt slurred in a quick panicked tone. Pidge knew what to do as she scooted over to him and started calmly talking to him.

Shiro looked over at Keith who was huddled in one of the corners of the room. As Shiro moved closer he could see tears rolling down Keith's cheeks. "Keith, I know you're scared. We all are, but we'll find Lance and get out of here." Keith looked up at Shiro as he continued speaking. "We'll all be fine Keith, I promise."

"What if they do something to him. What if they change him." They way Keith had spoke sent shivers up Shiro's spine. He had feared that too, but he promised himself that he would be strong for the team. But what if he couldn't be strong? And what if they did take away the Lance they knew. 

They couldn't change that. 

 

* * *

It felt like they had been waiting and waiting for days, even weeks. They had little interaction with the outside world and were fed once a day. Enough to continuing keeping them alive. For what purpose though? And where was Lance?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Arena. Feared by most things living in the galaxy. It was almost like a death sentence. _A_ nd it was terrifying. 

"Keep moving!" A guard shouted from her right. "Slow down and stay in line!" Another shouted from her left. Wow, it was just like being in an airport in New York.

Cracking jokes was all she could do to stay positive, but the gut-wrenching fear was building up inside her. Pidge looked up at Matt who looked like a ghost. He was far from positive. As they began to make their way up the steps to the door Pidge noticed something odd. She straightened her glasses and peered inside the cage only to find a tall, lean, Cuban boy standing inside. 

This is where he was. Fighting for his life while the rest of them sat in a cell for what seemed like a week. Well.

"Shiro, I think that's Lance in there." She tugged on his sleeve as he looked down at her. He then squinted his eyes and nodded his head. "That's him." He then began pointing him out among the group. Hunk looked the most relieved out of all of them. 

But now came the situation they had to get out of. Actually fighting. But hopefully they could buy time with Lance being the one fighting.

Keith was up first. He was thrown a knife and then pushed inside. Lance seemed surprised to see him. "Keith?" He looked at him and shook his head. "You're alive! Thank god you're all alive!" He began to run towards Keith, and Keith to him, but he was stopped dead in his tracks by a painful shock. 

"Now when I asked for a fight, I expected one!" Lotor shouted from his seat up in the stands. The crowd erupted as Lance gathered himself enough to stand."Lance what happened to you? Are you ok?" His worried eyes said it all as Lance began to speak, "I-i can't go anywhere without him being there, without him finding me! I miss you all so much..." He trailed off as his eyes met Keith's.

"And I wish so badly that I could come home with you. Show you the beach and the-Agh!" Another electric shock racked his body as he desperately tried to finish his sentence. "I-i-i will not r-r-risk him finding u-us again. You have t-to go without me..." Lance then collapsed as Keith rushed to him.

"Lance! We're not leaving you here!" Keith could hear the shouts from everyone else outside the ring, but all he focused on was Lance.

Then all of a sudden the doors slammed open and three guards approached Keith.

Stars fluttered his vision, and he and his friends we're ripped away from the one person that kept them sane. 

The one person that had to be left behind. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hoped u guys liked it!  
> Follow me on Voltron amino At Bluelion_mcclain for updates  
> Also if you guys dont mind im doing a bit of a head count on how many people read this story on your phone, computer, tablet ect.
> 
> Comment your answer below and thanks again for reading


	8. Escaping the inescapable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving behind Lance the team tries to escape only to be brought to their their knees by an unwilling victor that stands before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, how long has it been. I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't written anything in sooooo long, but if you've stayed with me this long I love you and thank you soo much you are amazing!!!! Enjoy a new chapter after like a whole year...

The blurring lights and the shouts of the crowds were too much to take in. Slowly being torn from Lance. Painfully. Every inch, every centimeter further and further he felt from Lance. He screamed for him as he saw him being beaten upon the ground. Everything was moving in slow motion as him and his team were dragged, no, ripped apart from the brown haired Cuban who had stolen his heart. He wasn't leaving without him.

\--------------------

The cell was a familiar place full of familiar sounds and smells. Disgusting.

Keith felt his had bang against the medal of the floor and the door close behind him. He scrambled to his feet to look at his team. They were in no condition to go anywhere. Hanging off of each other they had their heads slumped, and Hunk was even shaking. "Get up guys we've got to help him. Now!" Keith could feel his anger leaving his fingertips as he tried to coax his team out of hiding.

 Pidge then spoke up. She had been very quiet lately.

"Keith what do you plan to do!", she stood then taking a stance Keith could connect to very much, "What are we supposed to do! Keith what are we supposed to do? What..a.." Pidge then began the softest crying Keith had ever barley heard. She fell into Matt's arms and buried her fast in his chest. Matt then looked to Keith. " **Do** you have a plan?" He looked up to Keith hopefully.

 

"Yes and it's to get all of use out of here alive." He stated and stared at each and everyone in the room. "Now Let's get Lance."

Shiro smiled and stood up. "Lead the way."

 

* * *

 

Lance could see Lotor marching down the steps to his seat and he was making his way over to him. Lance lay on the floor bloodied and bruised with a gash on his forehead and a cut in his thigh. 

It hurt like hell.

"I asked for a fight young paladin not a show." He scowled down on him and stared him dead in the eye. "Guards." Two sentry's marched over and clipped a metal collar around Lance's neck with a chain attached to one end. 

Lance, suddenly startled, began to panic and pull at the constricting metal around his neck. He had always had a fear of claustrophobia and that collar felt like it was squeezing him from the outside in. "Ugh----Get this off of me!" He began to yank and pull harder at the collar, but there was no sign of it giving.

Lotor smiled as if his suffering pleased him.

"Now let's pay a visit to your friends." Lotor yanked the chain and Lance with it as he struggled to break free. "Please stop! I can't--I can't--Stop please!" Lance yelled as he was hauled across the smooth floor. 

He finally found his footing and had no choice, but to follow orders. He was now owned.

* * *

 

"3..2..1.. NOW!" Keith yelled as all of them ran at the door, and once they made contact they found themselves outside of their cell. The door had been open the whole time and with little haste the team set off to find an escape pod and Lance. "I'll go try and find a map of this place, Hunk, Matt, you come with me." Pidge barked. "Roger." Hunk said as he Pidge and Matt vdarted around a corner.

"Alright time to find Lance." Shiro said as he squinted at the holding cells near the back of the ship. Keith grabbed his face in his hands and turned it towards him as he glared and said, "Shiro, we've got to think smart. Do you think he'd keep Lance in one of those cells? We better pick a less obvious spot. What about Lotor's quarters?" He sprung up. "Your right that sounds more like a plan, but we've got to find where that's located."

"Follow me.." Keith whispered as he and Shiro turned the corner.

Lotor........and Lance."Well well, I didn't think you'd make it quite this far. I suppose you  **are** paladins of Voltron and you do have your entitlements." He smirked. "Well now that we have you here this will make it a lot more fun won't it Lance?" He tugged on the chain with a forceful yank causing Lance to collapse to his hands and knees. "ahh--" He gasped and grabbed his neck tightly with both hands.

"Let go of him!" Keith screamed as he charged at Lotor. Two guards stopped him dead in his tracks and pulled his arms behind his back. "ARGH- Let me go!" Lotor laughed. "Now you shall see what happens when you disobey me." He looked over his shoulder. "you're not going to like it." He cackled and continued to walk, Lance trailing slightly behind.

* * *

When they arrived Lance was already hung upside down from his tied up legs and screaming his head off. "Let me down! Let me down!" Keith had no idea what was going on, but both him and Shiro were placed in two large chairs and handcuffed to the arms. 

"As you can see your friend here has decided to receive your punishment for you. How...nice...isn't it?" Keith face shrunk. "No I'll take whatever torture he asked you to take from me, I disobeyed you not him!" Lotor came uncomfortably close to Keith's face and whispered, "It's more fun for me to watch you take in his suffering." He paused. "I know you have feelings for him, do you not?"

Keith glared menacingly at Lotor.

"Funny isn't it? L-o-v-e? A human concept for which some reason I feel intrigued to have the same feelings as an earth bag scum. I know you love him. As do I." He jerked away from Keith and brought over two guards.

They walked behind Lance. "Break his arm." Lotor hissed. 

The fear in Lance's eyes was terrifying for Keith to watch. He couldn't. The snapping was all it took. Lance vomited onto the floor.

Lance screamed in agony as his limp arm hung from his position. "Stop it!! Stop!!" Keith was almost to tears.

Lotor's eye's grew yellow and he smiled over his shoulder at Keith.

"His eye's are next."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it and I'll be updating more and more now so tune in! I love to hear your guys comments and likes are always a motivator! I love you all and thank you extra much for reading!!! I'm also going to begin adding fanfic art to the whole story and if any has any recommendations for chapter 9 LET ME KNOW. Thank you soo much!!


	9. Window to the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lotor takes whats most important what will become of the receiver?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII!!!  
> Wow, ok, sorry for the long wait...AGAIN but everything has been hectic lately.  
> Now that it's summer (hallelujah) I will be uploading lots more chapters so grab a warm cup of tea, some fuzzy blankets, and your cat because here weeeeee go.....

The table was set before them. Tools lay everywhere scattering the miserable table like little taunts. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He struggled to break free but came up short. But he was used to that by now. All he could hear were the screams of his crew, his peers, his friends. 

And possibly his lover.

Strapped down. Trapped. No, no, no! It couldn't end here, please no.

Lotor looked him up and down and slammed his hands between Lance's legs and moved to stare right into his ocean blue eyes. 

"A shame isn't it? That last thing you'll ever see is this dark room. And, well, me." He smiled as Lance gulped and started to shake. Lotor then turned to Keith and Shiro. "Your little friend has nothing to say now, does he? Ha pathetic..." He trailed off as Keith and Shiro sneered. Then a small sound arose from where Lance was. Lance was crying. It was so quiet...

Keith was on the verge of tears himself as well as burning anger. "Stop this Lotor! Let him go! Take me!" Keith spat at the galra. Lotor stood, his back to the two paladins. "Don't you get it? I suppose not, you are inferior in every way. Why would I want your eyes? Tell me." Lotor titled his head up as Keith looked lost for words. "Enough said." Lotor grinned, "begin." 

* * *

 

Shiro knew this would be bad. Very bad. He knew about Lance and Keith, but who didn't know. This was too much though. The screams were too much. They were taking him back to a place he never wanted to visit again. But now it was staring at him head on. Shiro had no choice.

The drills. The lights. Keith. Lance.

Sharpshooter. 

Screams.

* * *

 Hunk ran around the corner to scout ahead as Matt and Pidge followed closely behind.

"All clear!" Hunk whispered as the three of them darted around the corner. "Just like sneaking around the Garrison, huh Hunk?" Pidge said with a laugh. Hunk smiled and nodded, "Yeah totally! Like the time you, me, and Lance...." Hunk trailed off and he stopped walking. 

Matt grabbed Hunk by the shoulder and his face softened. "Hunk we're going to find Lance and get out of here all together, ok?" He looked up to the giant that stood beside him. Hunk titled his head downward and a tear fell on Matt's face. "Ok. We got to focus." Hunk wiped his eyes and quickly began walking again.

The two found Pidge already hacking into one of the Galra computer systems. "What took you two so long? I think I've already found a way out of this hell-hole." She looked up and grinned at Matt and Hunk. 

"You ready to ditch this party?"

* * *

Darkness. Lance couldn't see ten feet in front of him. He couldn't seen anything. He could hear Keith, Shiro, and Lotor, but he couldn't see them. No. What happened to him? "Please, help, what's going on? I can't see! p-p-l-e-ease..." He can hyperventilating and grabbed at his chest. "Lance! We're going to fix you! We're hear Lance!" It was Keith. He knew that voice. "It's ok Lance! You're going to be ok!" Shiro. He needed to get to them. "Keith...please...where are you? Shiro!" Lance tried to get up, but was help down by some sort of restraints. 

He then heard Lotor. "Release him! This should be interesting to watch." 

Lance then tried to get up and fell to the floor, his head slamming on the hard floor. "Agh..." He winced and held, what he thought to be, his head. "Lance we're here! Lance over here!" 

On wobbly legs Lance stood and began walking to the voice calling his name. He held his hands out in front of him until he felt a face. "Keith?" Lance smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "Mmm not quite." That wasn't Keith. Surprised by the voice Lance stumbled backwards until he hit not a wall, but someone. "Lance! Here I am!" This time it was Keith.

"Keith please stay with me....I can't... do this alone. I need you." And this time he wrapped his arms around his love. Keith leaned into his shoulder and closed his eyes.

"What a...touching moment. I think we can wrap this up now, can't we? Lance please follow me back to your quarters." Lotor said with direction in his voice. 

Lance didn't move. He held tighter to Keith.

Keith looked over Lance's shoulder and snarled at Lotor as his eyes grew a bright yellow. "Don't touch him. You'll regret it."

Lotor laughed half-assed and shook his head. "Impure is all you are galra scum. You're much to weak. Lance this is an order." Lotor was beginning to become more impatient. 

Lance hugged Keith tighter and tighter as he began to cry. "Please, Lotor.. I need Keith." Lotor threw back his head and cackled. "Foolish boy," Lotor walked over to Lance and ripped him off of Keith who began kicking and screaming. 

"All you need is me."

"NO! NO! KEITH! Please stop! SHIRO! KEITH!" Lance was useless as he flailed in Lotor's arms. He was only a rag doll now.

No eyes

No Paladin

No sharpshooter 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for being there for me and I love reading your comments and getting your feedback! Please keep telling me what I can do better, or if you want me to add anything.  
> I love you guys all soooo much and thank you!!!  
> -Blue :)


	10. Captor of the Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is dragged along with Lotor everywhere he goes and he hasn't seen his team for what seems like ages. With the team locked up, Keith begins to come up with a plan to escape and the galra in him begins seeking through.
> 
> Lance is trying to hold it together, but is tearing at the seams, until Lotor makes him an offer he cannot refuse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys, I think this story may be coming to an end soon. Can you please give me ideas about what to write about next? You guys are awesome and your help would be amammazing!! You can also read one of my other fan fics called Summer Loving which i'm going to start working on again soon.
> 
> Thanks Guys!

He was forced to go into the horrid room with Lotor. He clung to the collar that Lotor had strapped around his neck, trying to weasel it off with no luck. Not being able to see was like not being able to breathe. The world had become a much scarier place for Lance than it had ever been.

It was like he was lifeless.

He felt the chain thump against the ground as he was no longer being tugged and he scooted as far away as he could, until he hit a wall. Lance's eyes darted up and down, left and right, but alas it was no use. He then heard Lotor speak from a distance away.

 "Do not be afraid of me paladin. I may put on a show out there for all the others, but in here..." He paused and stared directly at Lance who had his eyes aimed in his direction. "in here, this is a safe place." Lance's face began curving upwards in a smile as he began to laugh. 

"Safe? Hahaha....Safe?!!? YOU TOOK OUT MY EYES! This....this..hahah...this is hell itself. Hehe and guess what you piece of trash....you're the devil."

Lotor actual looked at Lance like  **he** was crazy. He then got on his knees and made his way over to Lance. When he leaned in closer he stopped himself and let the boy know he was there. "Lance you need to..." He was stopped short by the Cuban boy jumping five feet in the air. Apparently he had not heard him come over.

"I need you to know that..you're special. To me. And I need you to stay here." Lance shook his head forcefully and tears began rolling off his cheeks. "No I can't stay here. My home, my friends, Keith...please, Lotor...no no no Please..." Lance then got up and began looking for a door.

Lotor's face softened and he stood up and looked as Lance struggled to find an exit. "Lance, you have to understand." All of a sudden Lance started running full steam ahead at Lotor, who casually moved and watched as the blue boy hit the purple stained wall behind him. He grabbed his hands and pulled him up, so he was looking straight at him.

"I can take you to them, if you wish." Lotor smiled at Lance, as he saw his face light up. "Yes! Please, thank you." The two were headed for the door when all of a sudden the alarms in the hallways began blaring and red lit up the room. 

"Lance, listen to me if you stay here I'll let them go. All of them! But if you try to run, I  _will_ kill them." The galra's face darkened as he looked into Lance's eyes. 

Lance knew what he had to do. 

"Ok."

* * *

 

"Hurry up guys, come on..JESUS LET'S GO!" Pidge screamed over he shoulder, barley avoiding a shot from one of the sentrys. Shiro pulled out his arm and chopped it down in one quick blow. "Pidge is right, we have to find Lance and leave!" He screamed over the alarms. 

Hunk was shoving guards left and right. "Uh.. finding Lance is top priority....right?" Keith grabbed one of the sentrys and twisted it's head off. "Yes, Hunk. We're not leaving without him." Although Keith put on a strong face, he had a bad feeling about the whole escape plan.

And just like that the alarms shutoff and the guards held fire. Everyone knew that this was not good. 

"Ah paladins of Voltron! So nice to see you working as a team. But you're down one player, aren't you?" The from out behind him came the pale-faced boy in blue wearing the saddest expression Keith had ever seen.

Hunk took a step closer. "Lance! Lance get over here!" Hunk put out his arms and held them wide open waiting for an embrace.

It never came.

"I'm afraid he cannot come along with you, as you leave my ship. This paladin has promised to stay aboard with me as mine as you all scamper off unscathed. Understood?" Pidge looked shocked and actually began welling up with tears. She knew nothing could be done.

Shiro's arm then lit up as he ran for Lotor. He stopped just before he reached him, as Lance had jumped in the way. "Lance? Wha-a.."

Lotor's eyes glowed a bright yellow. "Put him back in his place, or I'll kill him and his friends." Lance looked into what he thought to be Lotor's eyes as begged him. "No Lotor, this wasn't part of the deal." Tears streaked the Cuban Boy's face as Lotor grabbed his wrist.

"Do it." 

Lance lowered his head and in one clean blow kicked Shiro across the room. Shiro looked up at Lance who only stared at the floor, tears spilling onto the ground. Pidge ran to help Shiro up, as did Hunk. Keith and Matt stood, facing the two figures. Keith's eyes began to turn yellow and fangs sprouted from his mouth.

"Lance we're not leaving here without you. Lance, get over here!" Lance continued to stare at the floor as Keith ran to Lotor. 

All he saw next was blood. And the body of his love go falling, falling, falling.

Lance grabbed at his face and held it in the palm of his hand, blood seeping through the cracks in his fingers. Keith dropped to his knees and scrambled to get to Lance. Lance was electrocuted by Lotor as he glared at Keith. "Come any closer and I kill him too." 

"As you can see you really have no options. Either try to hurt me and hurt him, or I kill you all and I win. Please leave immediately of suffer the consequences. Goodbye paladins of Voltron," Lotor smirked over his shoulder.

"May we met again, soon."

* * *

An escape pod was waiting for them right outside the room they had just been in, big enough for all of them, but little did they know all of them weren't getting home. Keith grabbed Shiro by the shoulder as they were all filling in. "Shiro, You know I've.." Shiro cut him off with a small smile. "Bring him home Keith."

Keith smiled and hugged Shiro. Pidge and Hunk told Keith they'd help from the inside and Matt wished him luck. 

The pod doors closed on Keith and he watched as his exit ticket exited. 

He was all on his own now, and he wasn't giving up until he found Lance.

Until he found his love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll have your answers soon enough and your story conclusion soon. Thank you guys for supporting me and kudos and comments are well appreciated! Thank you all! You guys are the best :)
> 
> -Blue


	11. Will you make it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll have to read it, won't you  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Yeah I suc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH   
> SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!!!!!  
> This story has literally been my bab for like 3 years and I have loved writing it soooo much. Please, please, please let me know if you want more Voltron fics and what you'd like them to be about. I'd love to hear from ya'll.  
> Thxs I love you guys!

Keith snuck around the corner of the dark purple room that was only lit up by some fluorescent lavender lights clinging to the walls. Purple had honestly never really been  _his_ color. It just wasn't his taste in color scheme. Who ever designed this ship really sucked at their job. He was no interior designer, but, hell, he could of done a better job than this.

Anyways he needed to focus on the task at hand. It was extraction.In and out. He had not time to dottle.

Keith found a small map located on one of the walls near by that pointed him in the exact direction of Lotor's quarters. He only assumed Lance would be in there and it was a risk he was willing to gamble with.

Hopefully lady luck would be dancing with him tonight.

or Lance.

Dancing with Lance actually seemed better.

OK scratch that Hopefully ~~lady luck~~  Lance would be dancing with him tonight.

Better.

Keith then set off down the dark hallways, turning and slinking as he came across exactly what he was looking for.

Bingo.

It was Lotor's room and he could hear someone inside.

It was someone singing.

Or humming some soft tune. It had to be him. He had absolutely no time to think as he opened the door enough to peek inside and see Lance curled up in a ball on the corner of what seemed like a couch humming a tune that was only his own. He jolted at the sound of the door sliding open, his eyes filled with haze as his once crystal blue orbs searched the room that was blind to him.

"L-lance?" Keith's voice shook. He wasn't used to seeing him like this. It was just....not right. No one should have anywhere close to the fear that lance was showing at that very moment.

"Is...is that.." Lance then slowly stood up and walked over to where he had heard the voice. He reached out and touched Keith's face. Keith caressed Lance's face as he stared into his milky white eyes.

"It's me Lance. I'm here to bring you home."

Lance's smile could of lit up the world at that very moment, but all things must come to an end and this happy moment did in utter seconds.

"My-My paladin, Keith. Back so soon are we? You're not leaving this room alive, do you understand that?" Lotor's mouth curled up into a devil like smile as he unsheathed a sword hiding behind his back. Keith pulled out his bayard and held it in front of him as he stood in front of Lance.

He turned his head and whispered, "You get for the door and set up a pod, I'll keep him distracted and then when I'm out we get put of this hell-hole. Got it?" Lance shook his head and looked in the general direction where he thought Keith was standing.

Keith had faith that Lance could find his way around, and he had more access to the ship that anyone at this point, so Keith had faith. Just a sliver.

And as soon as the two men went at it, Lance hurried out the door and down the hall to where he encountered the escape pods fixed into the side of the ship. He began preparing their location.

Lance had faith that Keith could beat this guy, and he had more combat skill that anyone one the team at this point, so Lance had faith. Just a sliver.

Once the pod had been opened up, Lance hopped inside and closed the door as he crouched to the floor to wait for Keith. His hope was running out as he waited and waited and waited. Little did he know Keith was having trouble keeping Lotor at bay.

* * *

Block after blow, smash after knock. This guy never gave in did he?

All Keith could do was defend, he didn't have a single opening to strike a blow. There was no time. Lotor's reflexes were similar to ones of a  cat. Fast and agile and it would fit nicely if he had nine lives. It sure did seem that way.

"Do you give up yet paladin? There's no winning this game! You're both my prisoners now!" Lotor's canines glistened as he spoke about how this would be his most triumph victory and how he had finally beaten Voltron. 

Keith used this to his advantage. "You'll never beat up, we'll find new recruits!" Lotor smirked and stared at the ceiling as if thinking. He then looked back down, his mouth open as if ready to speak until he saw Keith.

"Bye bye Lotor." He said with a smirk of his own as he took a jab right to Lotor's torso. The Galran doubled over in pain and moaned looking up at a smiling Keith. "And by the way, you may defeat us, but you'll never break our spirits." Keith then sauntered out of the room sneaking around the edges once more.

He instantly regretted saying that as he believed it to be the most cheesy thing to say. "Shit, why am I so friggin cringey. Have I always been like this?" He mumbled to himself as he rolled to the wall opposite him, nearly avoiding the sentry on patrol.

He finally made it to the escape pods where he noticed a brown speck hunkered down in the pod. Keith sprinted as fast as he could toward the orb, hopped inside and started the launch. He quickly made sure Lance was alright before pulling the pod out of bay.

He set their destination once more as he quickly flew out of the Galran base.

They were going home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the final epsiode.   
> What will happen?  
> Who will be there?  
> Will Lotor get his way?  
> Will Keith and Lance do it? (sry not happening)  
> Find out and tune it   
> ya'll rock  
> love u  
> -Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'm still getting used to this thing, but next there is going to be some more action between all the characters. I'm going to be making a bunch of chapters, so stayed tuned and thank you so much for reading.


End file.
